


Friends Forged In Fire

by Emi_Scaeli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_Scaeli/pseuds/Emi_Scaeli
Summary: Harry Potter AU with three OCs. LGBTQ themes.Irene Diggory has nightmares about her cousins death. Aislyn Hernandez, a No-Maj Slytherin, sees snippets of the future—a horrifying future. Rebecca Montero holds a secret that could change her entire world. These three friends are determined to help Harry and stop Voldemort—before their world collapses.Includes trans!Ginny, bi!Harry, demi!Hermione





	1. Irene

The cold night air blew lazily through the cracked window, causing the tawny owl to ruffle its feathers. One eye slowly opened and looked over at its owner. The sleeping girl simply rolled over, deep in dreams. Satisfied that his owner was safe and well, the owl closed its eye again, only to be jerked back awake by a scream.

"Cedric!"

The girl bolted upright in her bed, breathing hard. The owl hooted softly in comfort, but the girl simply lay back down, sobbing. The owl nudged its cage door open and flew down next to its weeping master.

"I'm sorry, Taron...did I wake you?" The girl hiccuped, gently running her fingers through the owls feathers. "It's just another nightmare..."

Taron hooted softly. He knew his master was sad and hurt, but he didn't know how to help. A moment later, there was a knock at the door and a man poked his head in.

"Irene, dear. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Uncle Amos. Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright...well, try to get some rest. Love you."

"Love you too," Irene whispered as her uncle closed the door. She lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes, still running her fingers through Taron's feathers.

"I'm leaving for the Burrow tomorrow...hopefully...hopefully these nightmares will stop then."

Taron ruffled his feathers and closed his eyes. He would always be there for her when the nightmares came.

—

Irene struggled into the living room, luggage in tow. Her uncle following her with Taron's cage. She had already sent Taron to the Burrow early this morning with a letter addressed to Ron telling him to expect her around lunch.

"Now don't forget your key! Here, you won't be able to get into Gringotts without it. Do you have all your robes? Leave any homework or books?"

Irene chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek. "The Weasley's invited me over for Christmas since Harry will be there too, so you won't have to worry bout that. You have a nice vacation, alright?"

Anna Diggory hugged her niece and smiled back.

"Yes, dear. Don't forget to write."

"Irene!" Amos called, "Don't forget Ced's-your...your broom." Irene's uncle walked into the room and gave Irene the Firebolt.

"Oh...thanks, Uncle." Irene gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a long hug, before situating herself in the fireplace. Double checking to make sure she had everything, she took a handful of green powder from her aunt, threw it into the fireplace and firmly stated,

"The Burrow!"

The familiar twisting feeling occurred, and Irene felt herself being sucked along a pipe before being deposited, rather unsteadily, in a different fireplace. She blinked a couple times, taking in her new surroundings. The patchwork quilts across the long couch, the knitting needles working away above an empty rocker, and of course, the ruckus noise of six Weasleys.

"Hello?" Irene called into the empty room, dragging out her unwieldy luggage case and dropping Taron's cage in the process. "Oh, bloody hell," she muttered, bending down to pick it up, only to have her Firebolt fall also. She groaned and picked both up, only to find them being taken from her grasp.

"Blimey, Irene. Didn't even notice you came in."

"Just get here? Wait a sec, is that a Firebolt! Last year you had a Nimbus!"

Fred and George Weasley had taken her things and were now gazing appreciatively at her Firebolt.

"Hey, boys!" She grinned mischievously. "How's it been so far?" George winked and Fred tapped the end of his nose.

"We'll tell you all about the triple W later." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, mums in a right state, trying to get everything ready to go to the HQ." George explained. "We're just waiting for Hermione at the moment."

"What about, Harry?" Irene asked.

"Dumbledore wants him to stay at the Dursley's for the summer-" Fred started.

"But mum won't tell us why." George finished, answering Irene's next question.

"Irene? Is that you, dear?" Molly Weasley called out from the kitchen. She bustled around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron before giving Irene a long hug. "Oh it's so good to see you, dear. Ron's upstairs packing, and Ginny's in the kitchen. If you just want to set your stuff over here, it'll be out of the way."

Irene set her luggage in the corner and Fred and George put down her cage and Firebolt.

"Boys, bring your luggage down and then we can all have lunch. Tell Ron to hurry up!" She called after the twins as they bolted up the stairs. Molly glanced out the window and suddenly was off again. "Hermione! So glad to see you..." Irene passed by the doorway, waving to her friend. She continued into the kitchen where she saw Ginny putting together sandwiches as the pitcher poured pumpkin juice into several cups.

"Hey, Ginny!" Irene greeted.

"Irene!" The two girls hugged. "How are you?" The red-haired girl looked searchingly into Irene's eyes.

"I'm fine..." she lied, then, when Ginny raised an eyebrow, she conceded. "Well, you know...I'm doing okay. I'll tell you and 'Mione bout it later, kay?"

Ginny looked unconvinced, but was reluctantly distracted when Irene showed her the Firebolt.

"Oh, let's have a go!" Ginny would've rushed outside, but Molly reappeared with Hermione in tow.

"Hermione!" both girls said happily, hugging their friend.

"Hello, Irene, Ginny. What's that? Oh, a Firebolt, like Harry's. That's very nice, how'd you get it?"

Irene's smile fell slightly.

"It was Ced's. Uncle Amos wanted me to have it..."

Before Ginny or Hermione could reply, Molly had shouted for the rest of the Weasley's to come down for lunch.

Having been told about Percy by Ron and Ginny already, Irene wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't at the table. She was surprised however to see Bill Weasley.

"Hiya, Irene. Good to see ya." Bill greeted as he sat down. He looked the same as he had when he'd come to Hogwarts last year. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and the dragon fang still hung from his ear.

"Hi, Bill," Irene replied quietly, blushing slightly. Bill was very good looking, and Irene had always had a slight crush on him. Suddenly, she was pulled into a side hug by Ron.

"Hey Irene and Hermione," Ron said before sitting down and helping himself to the food. "Been here long?"

The table settled into an easy conversation, Irene and Hermione each telling what they had been up to. It had only been two weeks since they had last seen each other, so there wasn't much to catch up on. After lunch, Mrs. Weasley set everyone to work cleaning up the dishes and clearing the kitchen. Irene let the Weasleys all have a go on her Firebolt, before they had to come back to finish cleaning the Burrow. When night had fallen, Arthur Weasley, Mad Eyed Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared; several minutes later, everyone was sitting on the Knight Bus.

Irene watched the scenery pass with alarming speed.

"I've never liked the Knight Bus much," she admitted to Hermione. "Makes me...nauseous."

"I can see why," Hermione replied, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Coming up on London! Grimmauld Place!" Stan Shunpike bellowed.

The bus jerked to a sudden stop and they all hurried off. Mad Eyed Moody passed around a scrap of paper to everyone.

"Memorize it quickly," he muttered.

Irene looked down and memorized the contents.

"Now, think very hard about what you just read."

Irene closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the words.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place..._

—

"Dang it! How many of these things can there be?!" Irene brandished a broomstick (a cleaning one that is), while Hermione was armed with a spray bottle of Doxycide and Ron manned the bucket.

"Irene! Another one!" Hermione screeched. A black pixie squirmed out of the fireplace in the kitchen and flew for the doorway. Irene whacked it out of the air, and Ron hastily ran with the bucket. The unconscious pixie fell in with a great kerplunk.

"Score!" Ron said, his words muffled by the handkerchief he wore over his mouth.

Irene, Hermione, and Ron had been given the job of clearing the fireplace of soot pixies. Molly and Ginny were taking care of the bathrooms and upstairs and Fred and George were also in the kitchen, cleaning the stove and oven. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while being an excellent hiding place for the order, was far from being actually liveable. Sirius Black had made considerable headway in the upstairs bedrooms, but nearly everywhere else still needed cleaning. In the last couple weeks since they had been there, the parlor had been thoroughly scrubbed, the halls had been cleaned, and nearly all the offensive portraits of the Black family had been removed. Only the large portrait of Mrs. Black remained, much to Sirius's displeasure.

"Alright, Hermione, one more spray." Irene said.

Hermione cautiously went up to the fireplace and, holding the spray bottle put in front of her like a gun, shot up inside the chimney. She stepped back quickly, and the last two pixies flew out, one very angry, the other very dazed.

Irene quickly punted the angry pixie straight into Ron's bucket. The dazed pixie flew lazily towards Hermione, who bonked it on the head with the end of her spray bottle.

_I wonder if we can get our hands on a couple of those pixies..._ Fred thought-or was it George?

"No, boys." Irene said aloud.

"What? We didn't say anything!"

_Dammit!_ Irene thought. Hermione and Ron looked at her a bit worried. She shook her head slightly. _Not now, later._

"Aha! But you were thinking it. At least wait till we leave, so your mum won't suspect us either." Irene laughed.

The twins grinned at her then went back to work at the stove. Irene, Hermione, and Ron took off their handkerchiefs and walked out of the kitchen stopping to put away their supplies. After telling Molly that they were finished and going to work on homework, they all went into Ron's room.

"Alright, what happened down there?" Ron asked.

"It happened again!" Irene said exasperatedly and fell down on the spare bed. "All last year I took Occulumency lessons. I had really gotten the hang of it. But every once and a while the odd thought slips through."

"Well, Dumbledore didn't have expect you to have full control of it, did he?" asked Hermione.

Irene flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"No...but I thought-I dunno. I just wish I didn't hear people's thoughts. It's not as bad as it used to be..." Irene struggled not to shiver.

Irene was born a Legilimens. When she was younger, the thoughts had come into her mind constantly. She'd answer thoughts or say them out loud. She got a reputation in her hometown for being strange and had no friends. Her parents kept her hidden for her safety, and the only other people she had contact with was Uncle Amos, Aunt Anna, and most importantly, her cousin Cedric.

He was her only friend and sibling. And when her parents had died when she was nine, he had been her only comfort.

Irene felt a hand on her shoulder and realized she had closed her eyes in an effort to hold back tears. She opened her eyes and looked at Hermione, whose eyes were also filled with tears. Ron was sitting on the other side of Hermione, looking a little awkward, but attentive.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She wiped her eyes quickly. "I just..." she sighed. "I just got blindsided by that..." and then in an effort to change the subject, looked at the mirror hanging in the room. "You know," she walked across the room, "I think I want something new..." She saw Hermione in the mirror, and knew the conversation wasn't over, but Hermione put a smile on and asked,

"What kinda new?"

"Whatcha think, Ron? What color?"

He laid across the bed and grinned.

"Something completely different. Um…short, and oh! Phoenix…"

Irene cocked her head to one side, gazing at her reflection. Her blue eyes and long curly blonde hair had been fashioned after Cedric. They had already been very similar in looks, so when Irene had changed her eye and hair color, many people had asked if they were twins. Now, the look was too painful. Concentrating hard on what she wanted, Irene stared at her face. Freckles spread across her nose and cheek bones. Her hair grew short, not even brushing her shoulders.

"Phew…okay, now for the color. It can hurt a bit when I try to do too much at once."

"I wish I was a Metamorphagus…" Hermione said wistfully, tugging at a strand of her hair.

"Hermione, your hair is fine the way it is." Ron said absentmindedly, intently watching Irene change her hair color.

"Your hair is beautiful," Irene agreed. She winked at Hermione in the mirror. "Alright, that's done. Now for the eyes. Brown? or violet?"

"Brown. Golden brown." Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Okey dokey. Whatcha think?"

Irene stared at her reflection. Her short hair was deep red at the top, slowly getting lighter until the ends were a golden blonde. She swished her hair back and forth.

"Phoenix…" Ron grinned. "It's like fire."

"I like it." Irene grinned. Hermione gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly, there was a tap at the window. Three different owls were outside the window.

"Hedwig and Taron!" Hermione said. "Who's the third owl?"

"Archimedes." Irene stated. "It's Rebecca's owl."

"Hufflepuff right? Brown hair and always has a camera?" Ron asked.

"Mhm. That's how we met."

"Who's Taron's letter from?"

"Aislyn Hernandez."

Ron laughed. "Despite myself, I like that girl."

"Trust the Hufflepuff to befriend a Slytherin."

"Muggleborn Slytherin." Irene absentmindedly commented.

"She's the exchange student from our 2nd year, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I met her before the sorting. I thought for sure she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because her Ilvermorny house was Pukwudgie."

Hedwig hooted loudly and thrust out her leg forcefully. There were letters for all three of them.

"Sometimes, I just wanna disobey Dumbledore and tell Harry everything." Hermione griped. "When are they going to get him!"

"Dunno." Ron shrugged. "But yeah, this sucks.


	2. Aislyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! Holidays being what they are, and work being what it is, my beta and I couldn't get together to go over the other chapters I've written.  
So, I just decided to post Chapter 2 and if it needs work then I'll revamp it.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!  
(Comment if you would like. It really helps :) )

Aislyn Hernandez pulled her long black hair into a pony tail, triple checking her essay on the properties of aconite and it's uses in potion making.

"Why do we have so much work over the summer? It's freaking summer. Holiday. No work." She grumbled as she scratched through one misspelled word and wrote the correction above it. Her black cat jumped onto the desk, curious about what her human was griping about.

"Oh no, Storm. Not today." Aislyn picked up her cat and set her back on the ground. "Last time you walked all over my parchment and the ink wasn't dry."

Storm obstinately sat on Aislyn's feet and started washing herself. Aislyn leaned back in her chair, stretching, before going back to her homework.  After about five minutes of editing, she was interrupted by a tap at the window. Storm hissed as Aislyn stood up to let Taron in. The golden owl flew to a high dresser and looked at the black cat with disdain. Storm showed her displeasure by turning her back and leaping onto the bed.

"Stop pouting," Aislyn said absentmindedly as she read the letter from Irene. She had remained friends with the Hufflepuff even after her sorting into Slytherin. It was mostly due to the Hufflepuff's refusal to end the acquaintance, and Aislyn's own reluctance at making new friends.

_ My No-Maj—muggleborn, muggleborn dammit—status doesn’t help a whole lot. _

Aislyn shook her head to clear her thoughts before re-reading Irene's letter.

_ Hey Aislyn! _

_ What's up my favorite Slytherin? It's okay over here, and to answer your question: of course I'll proofread your essay. Send it over with Taron and Hermione and I will look over it.  _ _ And I'm so happy for you! Seriously, I have a huge grin on my face. You sure showed some Gryffindor courage coming out to your parents. _

"Pfft, don't insult me," Aislyn said with a smile.

_ But to do it through a gay joke? Seriously? _

Aislyn chuckled. She could hear the exasperation in her voice. It hadn't been exactly planned, but when her dad had said her new plant looked 'queer,' she couldn't help herself.

_ "'Not as queer as me?' 'You could say I'm 'bihexual?' You could've at least found a better pun. Anyways, I'm glad they were supportive and everything. Hermione was very happy for you when I told her.  _ _ Can't wait to see you! _

_ Irene _

Aislyn immediately grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote a reply.

_ Hi Irene! _

_ Thanks for correcting my essay. Tell Hermione thanks too. _

_ And thanks for the congratulations. And let me tell you that pun was brilliant. You're story about you and Cedric's coming out really encouraged me. My parents had always been very vocal about how they felt about LGBT+ issues, so it helped that I knew they didn't care. _

_ Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my questions about your nightmares. No matter, I'll see you at the train station. I'm sure you're talking to Ginny and Hermione anyway. Or you better be. _

_ Anywho, I'm doing alright. Already have my things packed and ready to go. We'll be heading to Diagon Alley soon to get supplies. Any chance you'll be there? I'm pretty sure Rebecca will be. Still am waiting on a clear answer about that. _

_ Let me know! _

_ Aislyn _

Aislyn blew on the ink gently to help it dry faster before rolling it up with her Potion's Essay and tying it to Taron's leg.

"Safe flight," Aislyn said to the owl before he took off.

—

"Ais! Are you ready?" Ais could hear her mother hollering up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Ais grabbed her Slytherin scarf and wrapped it around her neck before looking at herself in the mirror. Black jeans, black boots and a shirt with the Ilvermorny Pukwudgie emblem in the corner. Her hair was twisted up into a bun, her wand sticking out of it. She shrugged to herself. Good as it would get.

She trudged down the stairs and walked into the living room, where her parents were waiting.

"You look cute, dear." Her mother said.

Aislyn shrugged.

"Still have that Pukwudgie shirt I see," her dad grinned.

"Gotta remember my roots right?" She quipped back.

Her parents laughed and they all walked out to the car. Being muggles, her parents didn't have the fireplace connected to a Floo network, so they had to take the long way to Diagon Alley. Not that Aislyn was complaining, she didn't really like Flooing.

"So...meeting anyone?" Her dad asked, very casually.

Aislyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, Irene can't make it, but Rebecca and I planned to meet up at Fortescue's."

"Rebecca?" Her mom looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"No mom. Rebecca's just a friend. Seriously. Blaise is gonna show up too."

"Mhm," Her mom looked forward again, but not soon enough before Aislyn saw the smirk.

"Mooom!"

—

Aislyn kept her eyes down as she walked through the street of Diagon Alley. Her parents were getting rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and Aislyn was on her way to Fortescue's to meet up with Rebecca Montero.

"Hey, Ais!"

Ais looked up and saw Dean Thomas waving at her. She waved back, and he came closer.

"Hey, Dean. Um, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just waiting for Seamus."

"Cool—" Aislyn started, looking up at Dean. Her eyes met his and she was plunged into a vision.

_ Dean and Seamus were walking down the street. Suddenly Seamus reaches for Dean's hand and pulls him into an alleyway. They're both laughing and a little nervous. Seamus leans in and— _

Aislyn was mentally thrown out of the vision. Dean was talking, he hadn't noticed Aislyn zone out.

"...gonna maybe go by and check out the new broomsticks." Dean finished.

"Oh, that's nice. Have, uh, fun with Seamus." Aislyn have a smile and hurried off.

"Wait! Are we still going to be having meetings—" Dean called after her.

"I'll talk to Hermione and Irene!" She yelled back before hurrying off in the crowd.

As she neared Fortescue's, she saw Rebecca sitting at a table licking a mint chip double scoop cone.

"Hey, Becca!" Aislyn panted as she sat down.

"Hey Aislyn!" Becca leaned over the table and gave Aislyn a half-hug. "Why so outta breath?"

"Saw Dean...had vision...he and Seamus were," Aislyn took a deep breath and swallowed trying to slow down her gasps.

"Ah," Rebecca nodded knowingly. "Bout time if you ask me."

Aislyn nodded. Those boys had been dancing around the awkwardness for two years.

"So, how's your summer been?"

Rebecca sighed. "Well, my parents..."

"You came out?!" Aislyn gasped, jumping to conclusions. Rebecca was lesbian, and while she was out to her friends and the Hogwarts LGBT+ group Hermione, Irene, and Aislyn had formed, she was not out to her parents.

"Hell no! You kidding me? No, I was going to say that my parents have been believing the shit the Prophet's been printing. I've been told that I 'can't hang out with Potter and his friends anymore. And stay away from that Diggory girl.'"

Aislyn tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean 'shit the Prophet's been printing?'"

_ I really need to follow Hermione's suit and get the Prophet delivered. _

Rebecca ran a hand through her brown hair. "Oh right, you don't get the Prophet." She leaned forward and thoughtfully licked her ice cream. "Well, to sum it up, Prime Minister Fudge refuses to believe You-Know-Who is back and so the Prophet refuses to print any of the real news, and instead has made Harry into a synonym for 'loony person who wants attention.'"

"Does Potter know?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Irene? What are they saying about Cedric Diggory's death?"

"Absolutely nothing after a brief mention of a tragic accident."

Aislyn rubbed her jaw to keep her anger from showing. A tragic accident? She had seen exactly what a tragic accident looked like. And it looked like a seventeen year old being killed simply for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

_ Something I could've prevented...if I wasn't so scared of myself. _

"Hey..." Aislyn looked up to see Rebecca frowning. "It's not your fault. No one blames you."

"I blame me. If I wasn't so scared of myself...my visions...I would've looked into one person’s eyes and maybe seen something! But no, I was a coward."

"Ais, you're not a coward. You're smart. You know you can’t deal with all the visions you would see, so you took measures to protect yourself. There's nothing evil or bad about that. No one would expect you to do differently."

Aislyn nodded reluctantly. She knew her friend was right, but it was easier to blame oneself then a faceless villain. Plus, it helped to get validation from somewhere else other than herself.

"So," Aislyn said slowly, changing the subject. "You staying at the Leaky Cadron?"

"Yeah. My parents thought it would be easier."

"My family is staying there too. My dad is still fascinated by all the everyday magic. He doesn't see me do any because of the age law, but I have a whole bunch of magical plants and photos."

Rebecca smiled and the two friends fell into an easy conversation, carefully avoiding all topics of You-Know-Who and the battle.

Aislyn and Rebecca shopped for their school supplies together, but split up later in the day. Rebecca to check in with her parents, and Aislyn to meet up with Blaise Zabini and Maggie Smythe. They were her two closest friends in Slytherin.

"Hey Blaise, Maggie!" She called when she saw her two friends outside Flourish and Blotts.

"Hi, Ais!" The three friends hugged and asked how each of their summers had gone.

"Pretty standard. Hated the homework though." Ais replied

"Who decided homework over the summer holiday was a good idea?" Blaise asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Teachers who are bloody gits that's who." Maggie laughed.

Ais glanced at the display in the Flourish and Blotts window. She gestured to the book on display.

"Did you guys see our new DADA book?" The cover of_ Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard twinkled and swirled.

"I was just talking about that. 'Theory' doesn't sound very reassuring." Maggie said, looking doubtful.

"I already got my copy. I flipped through it and it sounds like a bunch of rot." Aislyn explained pulling out her copy from the bag she held.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is..." Blaise trailed off, tracing the swirls of purple and gold on the book.

"No clue, but from the sound of this book it's gonna be completely rotten. Maybe as bad as Lockhart."

Maggie turned red as Blaise shuddered in mock horror.

"You mean the year of hearing all about his 'Golden perfect locks' and 'eyes as blue as a Cornish pixie'?" He pitched his voice higher in a (very bad) imitation of Maggie. Maggie composed herself and raised her nose disdainfully.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

There was a long pause, as Aislyn and Blaise looked at each other then back at Maggie with raised eyebrows. Suddenly, all three friends burst into laughter. They spent the rest of the day getting supplies and ending back at Fortescue's.

Aislyn went to bed that night looking forward to her next year at Hogwarts, forgetting all about her conversation with Rebecca.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan fiction, so please bear with me.  
JKR owns all of the Harry Potter universe, I only own my three OCs


End file.
